


Everyday loving

by DragonInTheCloud (Alien_Duck)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/DragonInTheCloud
Summary: Sometimes sex is hot, steamy, burning need, any flat surface will do. Sometimes it’s soft, gentle, slow, with candles and soft music. This is neither of those. This is Marinette spending time with her dork of a boyfriend, and them both trying to have fun.





	Everyday loving

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this as mature, but I don't know if it needs to be explicit? Let me know if I need to change it and I will!

“Hey, babe? What are my chances for sex?”

Marinette looked up from her sewing machine to find Adrien standing in the doorway, mostly turned towards her but with his eyes still glued to the TV in the other room, his headset pulled down around his neck and thumbs moving rapidly on the controller. She hummed thoughtfully.

“Pretty good if you leave me alone for the next ten minutes so I can finish this bit of Alya’s dress.”

He nodded at her and started to walk back to the sofa. He must have turned the headset back on because she heard him say “Ok guys, I’ve got time for one more game but then I gotta go for a bit. Which one did you need Nino?”

She shook her head and turned back to her sewing machine, losing herself again to the thread and cloth.

~~

Ten minutes later she pushed herself back from her desk, rolling her shoulders before reaching out to stretch her arms. She was happy with how the low backed halter dress was coming along, it just needed a few embellishments then it was done. She stood and walked to the door, tugging her t-shirt off as she did so when she reached the doorway she could lean against it in just her leggings and bra. Only to realise that the screaming she had tuned out wasn’t background effects from the TV, but her boyfriend.

“What the hell Kim? Why would you do that? No, go help Ivan! Nino, for fucks sake **_again_**?! Why do I even play with any of you?”

His eyes flickered up when she stood next to him and he grimaced, mouthing “two minutes, I swear” before focusing back on his game and what his friends were saying. She snorted and walked behind him towards their bedroom to wait for him.

~~

After what was definitely not just two minutes Marinette heard him clear his throat. She stopped the fingers that were lazily circling her nipple and lowered the sewing supply magazine she’d been looking at to find her dork standing at the end of the bed with his hands on his hips and a semi, completely naked except for the bath towel tied around his shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow. “Adrien, what-“

“I’m not Adrien right now,” he interrupted. “I am,” pause for effect before he threw one of his hands up in a Superman pose. “SUPER ADRIEN!”

She bit the inside of her lip. She would not laugh and encourage him. He didn’t need encouraging.

When she didn’t give the reaction he clearly wanted, he linked his hands behind his head, waggled his eyebrows at her, and started to windmill his semi.

At which point she couldn’t help the laughter bursting out of her because that was just ridiculous.

She looked at him when she could breathe again to see him standing there with a smug grin and a slightly-more-than-a-semi, and he kept waggling his brows as he untied the towel and dropped it on top of the covers she’d pushed down to the end of the bed. He crawled up the bed on all fours like his hero namesake, and she dropped her magazine off the side of the bed and lifted her arms so she could wrap them around him, when he spoiled everything by half pouncing half flopping the last little bit and landing on top of her. Ok, ow.

She huffed a laugh at him, despite her efforts not to, and he chuckled back. He shifted so he was lying next to her, head propped up on his fist and his other hand slowly stroking her hip and stomach.

“Well hi there. Come here often? Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Please don’t go. I’ll stop. Please?”

She _looked_ at him. He peered back sheepishly, trying to angle his head so he could look at her through his fringe in the way she normally found adorable.

“Dork,” she muttered, rolling over to face him and lifting a hand to his cheek.

“Well, yeah, but you already knew that when you got with me.” He bent his head towards her and she hummed as his lips covered hers, moving slowly and gently as they fell in to the safe, familiar dance that was kissing. He nipped at her lip, so she slid her hand further back to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He stopped kissing to sigh for a moment, then nudged her nose with his and moved to kiss her cheek, pushing her on to her back again and hovering over her.

She let him run his mouth over her cheek, jaw, chin, neck. Slowly moving further and further down as both sets of her fingers played in his hair. It wasn’t until he paused after placing a gentle kiss on her breastbone and pulled his look through the fringe trick again that she realised what he wanted, and she groaned, letting her head fall back and waving a hand in the “go ahead then” gesture. He grinned at her before lowering his mouth to her skin again, rubbing his hands gently up the sides of her boobs to cup them , pushing them together slowly… and then motorboating her.

She stared at the ceiling. It was the little things, she thought. And if this was what he wanted to do, then fine. She looked down when he stopped, but he’d only paused for breath before he did it again. Her fingers started to tap on his shoulder, and was then surprised when he suddenly latched on to one of her nipples and started sucking.

She gasped as the pain/pleasure shot straight to her middle and made her toes curl, and then he started to flick with the tip of his tongue as he kept sucking, and his thumb started to rub slow circles on her free nipple, slightly out of synch with what his tongue was doing and oh god. She started panting and scrabbled for something to do with her hands. Her leg came up to rub against his hip and he shifted over to lay between her legs properly, allowing her to shift her other leg so it bracketed him. He hummed in the back of his throat as she sunk one hand in to his hair and the other left thin trails along his back, and then he was lifting his head and she heard a wet slurp and he was licking her boob and…

“Did you just dribble on me?!”

“No! No dribble! There’s no dribble, you can’t prove anything!” He flashed her a cheeky, if slightly panicked grin, and before she could say anything else he’d lowered his head to lavish the other one with the same attention and she decided she didn’t care so long as he kept doing that.

The hand that wasn’t holding him up started to slide down her body, stroking and caressing. It smoothed over her hip and started down her thigh, wrapping around to the back of it to grip and hitch it up, and she gasped as she cold air brushed against her where she was now more exposed. He gently let go of her breast and shifted himself up so they were nose to nose, hand hooked behind her knee as they softly panted together.

“Lube or no?” he between kisses, nipping at her lips and playing with the soft skin of her leg.

“Ye-es. Tingle please.”

“Mmmmm. Hot tingle or cold tingle?” Lips sliding along her jaw by her ear.

“Up to you.”

He rolled off her and reached for the bed side table, and she shivered at the sudden lack of warmth along her entire body. He rolled back to her with a small tube and a foil packet and she smiled at him, quirking a brow. He stuck his tongue out and shifted the tube so she couldn’t see the colour on it before squirting some on to his fingers. He threw the tube behind him and shifted on to his side, nudging her legs open carefully with the back of his hand then running his knuckles up the inside of her thigh until they reached their goal. She started breathing harder as she felt him start to spread her before the cool gel on his fingers mixed with her own natural lube and one of his fingers started to push in and god she loved this.

She gasped as he pushed in further, head tipped back as he alternated between kissing and sucking at her neck. She whined softly as he pulled out, only to slowly push in again, and again, and her toes curled when she started to feel the warm tingle of the lube kick in and as his thumb moved in soft circles. She was just starting to feel restless, starting to want more, when he slid a second finger in and yeeees that was so nice yes exactly like that and NOPE.

“Ah! No, stop!”

Adrien immediately pulled his fingers out and pulled back so he could look at her in concern and panic as she clenched her legs together and rolled away from him slightly.

“Ok, ow. Let me see your hand.”

He offered it and she pulled his fingers in front of her eyes, immediately finding the problem.

“Your nail is ripped.”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I had no idea. Do you want me to go cut it or…?”

“No, no, not right now. Fingers are a no for me right now.”

He slumped slightly, looking devastated, until she rolled back on her back and slung an arm around his neck as she rubbed her legs together and squirmed, the lube still working.

“I said no fingers kitty, not no anything else.”

He perked up again, but then looked at her warily.

“I don’t want to hurt you though. You sure?”

“I’m sure, but if you don’t want to anymore then I guess that’s fine,“ she sighed, starting to lift herself off the bed.

She didn’t need to finish the threat before he had grabbed the condom wrapper, opened it, and was trying to roll it down himself. Which was probably why he tugged at it too hard and split it.

She blinked at it a few times while he did the same. And then he yelped and scrambled for the side table again and she laid her hand over her eyes and bit her lip because no, laughing would not be good right now. It would be very much not good but oh god her dork of a boyfriend was going to be the death of her.

She heard him fumbling with a new one and reached over to take it from him before he could rip it too. She pulled it out and unrolled it slightly, letting her gaze flit between his eyes and his cock as she curled a finger at him. He shuffled forward quickly, and sat on his heels before her. She slowly, carefully rolled it down him, letting it curl up a few times so she’d have an excuse just to stroke it back down until he was completely covered. His breathing hitched as she stroked him with her fingertips, then wrapped him in her hand and gave a few solid pumps. He rocked in to her touch, eyes closed in bliss. Which was when she let go and lay back down, throwing her arms over her head as she stretched and moaned.

His eyes snapped open, and she shivered as they slowly trailed down her body then back up to her face. A predatory grin grew as he moved to settle over her again. His knee touched the inside of hers and she widened her legs for him. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down so she could stick her tongue down his throat. He moaned, letting his weight fall on top of her and she felt his length against the crease of her thigh.

She shifted slightly, wanting to help line him up and he worked with her, rocking and moving softly until his tip was in place and he stopped the kiss to rest his forehead against hers because he had this weird thing about watching her face when he sunk in to her when a small throat was cleared next to the bed.

They turned their heads in unison to see Plagg floating there, looking apologetically bored.

“Sorry to interrupt kid, but I just saw a message from Sabine and Tom on Princess’s phone. They’re heading over to visit.”

Adrien groaned, dropping all his weight on to her as he slumped and buried his face in the pillow next to her head.

“Did it say when they’d get here Plagg? Maybe we still have time?”

“Yeah, they’ll get here about-“

**_DING DONG ding_ **

“… now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my hubby about having trouble writing a make out/smut scene for Consequences, because most of the things you read in fanfic and books? Never happened to me. Hubby was my first boyfriend, and that wasn't till my mid 20's. And a lot of the things that characters then do before/during sex? Hahaha yeah. So I didn't feel comfortable writing what, to me, are cliches. Freaking hot stuff, but nothing I've ever felt.
> 
> So he told me to write what I know. And it turns out what I know is soft, playful, fun. Jokes and mistakes and just being together. And wanting to strangle your partner half way through.
> 
> So yeah. Not your average smut fic, and I'm sorry if any of you read this and were disappointed. But to be honest? This is the sort of fic I NEEDED when I was a teenager, so I knew there were different ways out there. So when I did start having sex, I didn't feel like I was doing it wrong, or I was broken for not feeling the same things that I'd read a hundred times before.  
> (Which isn't to shit on the other stuff, because gods above, I need something to hope for in life)


End file.
